


Too tightly wound

by King_Mars



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamic, I’m projecting, Other, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), techno is ranboos brother ur honor, the voices (?), unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Techno and Ranboo figure out something they have in common.orthe author is projecting and trans ranboo owns meORanother fucking ranboo unsafe binding fic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), they r family - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 930





	Too tightly wound

They figured it out shortly after setting the woodland mansion aflame.

The two sat together on a nearby tree. It would’ve been a wonderful bonding moment, a real tear-jerker, had Ranboo not started coughing almost violently.

Techno gave him a confused, slight concerned side-eye. “You alright there? You can’t die directly after arson.”

Ranboo nodded quickly, waving it off, saying “I’m fine, i’m alright,” between hacking. “Weird enderman lungs.”

That might’ve been true. The ash from the nearby fire couldn’t be helping his situation, but Techno’s seen endermen around fires-hell, he lived with an enderman-and Ranboo wasn’t exactly the best at lying.

“You sure that’s it?” Techno asked, watching as Ranboo kept coughing. Ranboo nodded again, trying to play off the fact that he was holding onto his chest, like something was wrong with it. Techno would’ve given up there, if the goddamn voices kept their mouths shut. 

**protect the boy!  
ranbrother  
E  
that’s your HOMIE  
blood! blood! blood!  
E  
that lil mfer is LYING **

“Look, bud.” Techno started. Ranboo looked at him, vaguely concerned, chest still aching. “I’m gonna ask you something. You don’t gotta answer.”

“Oookay?”

“Okay. Are you binding your chest?” Techno questioned. Ranboo didn’t have to answer that verbally, his face said it all. Shock, and maybe a vague sadness, that if Techno could tell, maybe he didn’t pass as well as he thought he did.

It was like Techno read his mind. “It’s nothin’ against you, you pass fine, I just uhhhh. Can tell. It’s like a... gaydar, or somethin.”

“Yeah, I uh. I am.” Ranboo admitted, quietly.

“How long have you been bindin?”

“You mean... today?” Ranboo questioned, just to be absolutely sure.

Techno rolled his eyes, trying to pretend that he didn’t care for the kid at all. “Yeah, today, i don’t need your life story.”

Ranboo paused, staring at the still-slightly-aflame mansion, having to do the math. He debated lying, before deciding on just telling the truth-maybe Techno wouldn’t know how long you were supposed to bind. “14 hours.”

Techno’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, hiding his emotions as always, before standing up. “Let’s head back.”

“What? No no, it’s okay! I’m okay, we don’t have to stop-i know you have another map and-“ Ranboo stood up with him, slouching on instinct.

“Nahhh. We can do that some other time. You gotta get that binder off of ya.” Techno started walking away before Ranboo could argue further. He didn’t bother mentioning that he didn’t exactly have a binder on. 

The walk back was almost silent, with Techno leading the way and Ranboo trying to keep himself from coughing up a lung. He could tell that something was off with his ribs, too, something moving when it definitely shouldn’t be.

They walked into Techno cottage, Phil speaking to Edward in enderspeak inside. He noticed them home, commenting, “You two are back early.”

“Yeahhh. Got tired. Wanted some of your uhhhhh, rabbit stew.” Techno made vague excuses,  
ones that Phil could tell were bullshit-but if Techno’s lying to Phil, he has his reasons, and he can ask later. He stood up from his spot next to Edward’s boat, watching Techno pull off his huge cape and throw it onto a nearby chair.

“I’m uh-Gonna go. Change.” Ranboo stuttered out. Techno nodded, giving a knowing look as he climbed up the ladder to their attic.

Phil started on that rabbit stew, looking at Techno. “Something you want to tell me?”

Techno shrugged. “Not my story to tell.”

“It’s not something extreme, right? He’s not hurtin himself or some shit?”

“Eh. I’ll tell him to tell you, if he doesn’t want to, he won’t.” Techno stated, firmly, making it clear that he wouldn’t say anything more on the subject. He wasn’t gonna out the kid, even if he knew Phil would react well. 

They made small talk, talking about their day and Techno and Ranboo’s arson adventure, until Phil tapped his spoon against the pot he was cooking in and pointed it up, towards the attic. “Tell him dinner’s ready. And ask why the hell he’s been up there so long.”

Techno nodded, starting up the ladder to the attic and knocking on the hatch, calling “Are ya decent?”

Ranboo responded “Yeah, i am!” so Techno opened the hatch, climbing up into the attic.

“Dinner’s ready. What’re you doin up here? Rooting through my stuff?” 

“No! N-no, i wouldn’t do that, I just-“ Ranboo covered his chest self-consciously with his arms, despite being completely covered. “I just don’t have anything heavy to wear, so...”

And then Techno noticed the bandages on the dresser. Ranboo saw him notice, apparently, moving to grab them. He wasn’t quick enough, as Techno snatched the bundle of bandages.

**  
bindy boy  
ONE OF US ONE OF US  
e  
/rainbowchat  
don’t let him do that!!  
Ranbrother!  
tinytechnotinytechno  
**

“Are you binding with these?” He asked, almost demanded. It made Ranboo shrink in on himself just slightly, still afraid of the piglin hybrid.

“All of my binders went in the explosion.” Ranboo admitted, quietly.

“You can’t-Ranboo, come on, you know you can’t do that. You’re gonna break a rib.” Techno told him, more concerned than angry.

“I haven’t! I know my limits, I-I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me!” 

“I said that too, and then I cracked a rib and couldn’t fight for weeks. Don’t move.” Techno put the ace bandages down, rummaging through a few drawers as Ranboo stood in shock.

“Wait, are... are you-“

“Here. I uhhh, can’t promise that they fit. Smaller ones might.” Techno turned around, holding a good few binders in varying condition. “If none of ‘em work, i’ll annoy Phil to annoy Fundy.”

Ranboo looked at the binders tentatively. “Techno, I can’t... accept these-“

“Bruhhh. I don’t need em. Haven’t for years. Take em.” Techno insisted. “They’re just in my way, really, if anything you’re doing a favor by getting them out of my stuff.”

Ranboo took the small pile hesistantly. “I didn’t know, uh, that you were...” He trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah. For the record, you can and should tell Phil. He’s got a trans kid and a trans grandkid, he’ll welcome ya.” 

“I... don’t know. I might.” Ranboo got quiet, looking at all of the binders individually, before adding, “Thank you, so much, Techno.”

“Ehhh. It’s a welcoming gift. If i catch ya with ace bandages again, i’m killing you.”

Ranboo chuckled. “Okay. Thank you. Again.”

“Whatever. Dinner’s ready, Phil’s  
probably wonderin’ what’s taking so long.”

Ranboo put the binders down in the attic for the time being, planning on grabbing them on him way out and back to his shack.

Phil didn’t say anything as the boys sat down and ate, though he could tell that Techno and Ranboo had had an important conversation. He smiled, faintly. It was nice having more than one son in the house again.


End file.
